


Taniec

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [32]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Larry. Harry przegrywa zakład z Niallem. W zamian musi zapisać się na zajęcia w szkole tańca, które prowadzi jego były chłopak- Louis Tomlinson. Harry nadal kocha Lou i chce do niego wrócić. Wpada na pomysł, że może wyciągnąć korzyści z sytuacji, a nadchodzący konkurs taneczny mu w tym pomoże. Hazza planuje go wygrać i zaimponować Lou. Proszę o szczęśliwe zakończenie ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taniec

\- Nienawidzę cię – jęknął chłopak w loczkach.  
\- Przegrałeś zakład, a to twoja kara – zaśmiał się blondyn.  
\- Ok, ale dlaczego wybrałeś dla mnie akurat tę szkołę? W Londynie jest pełno takich szkół, a ty akurat musiałeś wybrać tą.  
\- Coś ci się tu nie podoba? To najlepsza szkoła tańca w mieście, a to podobno najlepszy z instruktorów. Po prostu uważam, że zasługujesz na wszystko co najlepsze – jego usta wygięły się w złośliwym uśmiechu.  
\- Uważaj bo ci uwierzę – warknął.  
\- Powinieneś mi być wdzięczny, a zamiast tego tylko narzekasz – oburzył się, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Wdzięczny? Za co?  
\- Oj, daj spokój. Przecież wiem, że cały czas kochasz Louisa. Teraz daję ci możliwość, aby się ponownie do niego zbliżyć i zawalczyć o jego serce.  
\- Ja wcale nie…  
\- Przestań ściemniać. Wiem, że pomimo waszego rozstania dalej ci na nim zależy i chciałbyś ponownie spróbować, a ja – wskazał palcem na siebie – jako dobry przyjaciel, chcę ci to ułatwić.  
\- Ty i te twoje pomysły – westchnął. Spojrzał na szybę w drzwiach, za którą znajdowała się sala taneczna. Jak na razie była tam tylko jedna osoba, instruktor, jego były chłopak Louis Tomlinson.  
Nie widział go od ich rozstania, od którego minęły dwa miesiące. Mimo to widok szatyna dalej powodował, że jego serce przyspieszało, a w żołądku czuł trzepotanie przysłowiowych motyli.  
Zastanawiał się jak mógł być takim idiotą i pozwolić Lou odejść.  
\- Dalej Harry – blondyn poklepał go po plecach – dasz radę. Pokaż Louisowi na co cię stać i może uda ci się go odzyskać.  
Nagle drzwi do sali zostały otwarte, a przed przyjaciółmi stanął Tomlinson.  
\- Niall, Harry? – był zaskoczony spotkaniem chłopaków – Co wy tu robicie?  
\- Harry, postanowił zapisać się na kurs tańca – odpowiedział za przyjaciela blondyn.  
\- Naprawdę? – uniósł brew w lekkim powątpiewaniu – Myślałem, że uważasz taniec za coś bezwartościowego i niepotrzebnego. Coś co jest najgorszym złem tego świata, ponieważ zabrało ci chłopaka – zakpił.  
Ok, zabolało. Może faktycznie podczas ich ostatniej kłótni, która doprowadziła do zerwania trochę przesadził. Jednak był wkurzony.  
Lou starał się o zdobycie pracy właśnie w tej szkole. Jednak, aby mu się udało, musiał stworzyć własny układ taneczny. Przez kilka tygodni Louis całkowicie poświecił się tańcowi, aby wypaść jak najlepiej i, jak Harry teraz widzi, udało mu się. Zdobył tę pracę. Loczek jednak nie rozumiejąc pasji szatyna, nie potrafił znieść, tego że jego chłopak nie miał dla niego czasu. Wywołał awanturę podczas, której powiedział o kilka słów za dużo, raniąc tym samym niebieskookiego, co doprowadziło do ich rozstania.  
Teraz stojąc tutaj przed nim i wiedząc, że będzie uczęszczał na zajęcia Lou, czuł się zawstydzony.  
\- Um…widocznie zmieniłem zdanie – wymamrotał.  
\- Do kogo uczęszczasz na zajęcia?  
\- Zapisałem Harry’ego do ciebie – wypalił Niall.  
\- Ty zapisałeś?  
\- Harry nie potrafił się zdecydować, wiec zrobiłem to za niego – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Też się zapisałeś?  
\- Nie, to nie dla mnie. Ale jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, będę czasami wpadać i obserwować jak ta ofiara sobie radzi – poklepał plecy Harry’ego.  
\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy – zaśmiał się Lou . Odwrócił się i wrócił do sali.  
\- Nie spierdol tego – Niall szepnął loczkowi do ucha i popchnął w kierunku wejścia.  
Harry wszedł do pomieszczenia za szatynem. Louis stał przy lustrze i się rozciągał. Poczuł jak robi mu się gorąco na ten widok. Zwłaszcza kiedy koszulka chłopaka się podwinęła odsłaniając opaloną skórę brzucha. I pomyśleć, że to kiedyś należało do niego.  
\- Lou – szatyn wyprostował się, a spojrzenie jego błękitnych tęczówek spoczęło na Stylesie – Wiesz nie miałem okazji ci pogratulować tej pracy. Wiem, że wiele dla ciebie znaczyła.  
\- Oh…dzięki – szatyn był zaskoczony słowami Harry’ego.  
\- I…przepraszam. Wtedy gdy się rozstaliśmy powiedział coś czego nie powinienem. Widząc ile dla ciebie znaczy taniec i ta praca, nie powinienem tak się zachować. Po prostu byłem zły. Przepraszam.  
\- W porządku – posłał chłopakowi delikatny uśmiech – Nie jestem na ciebie zły.  
Loczek słysząc to odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
*****  
Harry musiał przyznać, że taniec nie był taki zły. Dość szybko podłapał o co chodzi i naprawdę dobrze sobie radził. Spodobało mu się, dodatkowo, że mógł podziwiać ciało szatyna. Już nie raz widział jak Louis tańczy i zawsze uważał, że wtedy wygląda niezwykle gorąco. Ten widok, chyba nigdy mu się nie znudzi.  
W ciągu tych dwóch godzin ćwiczeń postanowił iść za radą Niall i odzyskać Louisa.  
Zajęcia się skończyły, a ludzie zaczęli powoli wysypywać się z sali. Z kolei Harry podszedł do szatyna, który właśnie wycierał spoconą twarz.  
\- Świetnie ci poszło – odezwał się gdy tylko dostrzegł obecność zielonookiego, a jego usta wygięły się w szerokim uśmiechu – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nigdy nie chciałeś ze mną tańczyć na imprezach.  
\- Wiesz, zawsze możemy spróbować to nadrobić – posłał mu oczko.  
\- Um…myślę, że to nie…  
\- Lou, idziesz? – w sali pojawił się przystojny brunet.  
\- Jasne Zayn – uśmiechnął się do mulata – Przepraszam Harry, ale muszę iść.  
Pozbierał swoje rzeczy i opuścił pomieszczenie.  
Co to miało być? Czy Louis chciał mu odmówić? I kim był ten chłopak? Czy oni są razem? Czy dlatego Lou mu odmówił? Harry nie wiedział co o tym myśleć.  
*****  
Przez kolejnych kilka zajęć Harry bardzo uważni obserwował Louisa, próbując ustalić kim jest dla niego Zayn. Kilka krotnie próbował jeszcze zaprosić gdzieś szatyna, ale ten za każdym razem mu odmawiał, mówiąc, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Po każdych zajęciach przychodził po niego mulat i razem wychodzili. Harry czuł jak budzi się w nim zazdrość. Nie byli razem, ale nie chciał by Lou umawiał się z kimś innym. Chciał go odzyskać, ale jak na razie ciężko mu to szło.  
*****  
\- Widzę, że nie za bardzo działasz w sprawie Louisa.  
\- Gdybym wiedział jak, to bym to zrobił – westchnął – To co próbowałem nie pomogło.  
Niall tak jak zapowiedział odwiedził dzisiaj zajęcia szatyna, aby zobaczyć jak radzi sobie Harry. Był pod dużym wrażeniem, nie przypuszczał, że loczkowi tak dobrze będzie szło. Teraz kierowali się w stronę wyjścia z budynku.  
\- Może spróbuj mu zaimponować, pokaż, że taniec nie jest dla ciebie chwilową zabawą, tylko naprawdę poważnie do tego podchodzisz – zaproponował.  
\- Jak? Staram się jak tylko mogę na zajęciach i jedyne co mogę usłyszeć to „świetnie ci poszło” – westchnął sfrustrowany.  
Nagle jego wzrok zatrzymał się na dużym kolorowym plakacie. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zaczął czytać umieszczone na nim informację.  
\- Chyba jednak już wiem, co muszę zrobić – na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a w policzkach powstały dołeczki.  
\- Co zamierzasz?  
\- Wezmę udział w konkursie tanecznym i zrobię wszystko, aby go wygrać.  
*****  
Przez kolejne zajęcia Harry starał się jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Dodatkowo udało mu się uprosić dyrektora szkoły, aby po zajęciach udostępnił mu którąś z sal, aby mógł poćwiczyć w samotności i stworzyć własną choreografię. Dlatego codziennie po zakończeniu wszystkich zajęć, loczek pojawiał się w szkole tańca i trenował.  
Wsadził do torby butelkę wody, zapiął zamek i przewieszając ją sobie przez ramię, wyszedł z sali. Kierował się w stronę wyjścia, ale jego uwagę przyciągnęło zapalone światło w jednej z sal i dobiegając stamtąd muzyka. Podszedł do drzwi i zauważył, że w pomieszczeniu była tylko jedna osoba. Louis.  
Szatyn zatracony w tańcu nie zauważył obecności chłopaka. Harry widział jak dokładny jest każdy ruch Lou, z jaką pasją się temu oddaje, ile emocji w to wkłada. Louis poprzez to wyrażał siebie i swoje uczucia.  
Zapatrzony w niebieskookiego i zatracony w swoich myślach, nie zauważył, kiedy Louis skończył tańczyć i wyłączając muzykę, ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.  
\- Harry? – dopiero głos chłopaka go obudził.  
\- Um…cześć Lou.  
\- Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Um…ja – starał się znaleźć wymówkę. Nie chciał podawać mu prawdziwego powodu, chciał, aby Louis był zaskoczony podczas konkursu – Ja zapomniałem wcześniej torby.  
Widział, że Louis mu do końca nie wierzy, ale odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy nie drążył dalej tematu.  
\- Widziałem jak tańczysz. Byłeś naprawdę niesamowity – uśmiechnął się do chłopaka.  
\- Dziękuję – czy mu się zdawało, czy na twarzy Lou pojawił się drobny rumieniec?  
\- Wychodzisz? – zagadnął loczek.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową.  
\- Odwieźć cię?  
\- Byłoby miło – uśmiechnął się delikatnie do zielonookiego.  
*****  
Nadszedł dzień konkursu. Harry chyba jeszcze nigdy nie stresował się tak jak wtedy. Wiedział, że Lou był na widowni, nigdy nie opuszczał takich imprez. Zapewne sam chętnie wziąłby w nim udział, ale konkurs był dla amatorów. Zastanawiał się, czy uda mu się wszystko dobrze zatańczyć, czy niczego nie pomyli i najważniejsze, czy Louis będzie zachwycony.  
Przyszła jego kolej. Wziął trzy głębokie wdechy i wyszedł na scenę. Gdy tylko poleciały pierwsze takty, zaczął po kolei wykonywać kroki w choreografii. Całkowicie zatracił się tym co robi. Nie zwracał uwago na nic dookoła. Był tylko on i muzyka. Przez cały czas myślał, aby Louis poprzez ten taniec dostrzegł jak bardzo Harry go kocha.  
Muzyka się skończyła, a loczek wrócił na ziemię. Rozejrzał się po widowni. Nie spodziewał się tego. Przez moment wszyscy wpatrywali się w Stylesa, po czym wybuchły ogromne oklaski i każdy łącznie z jury wstał ze swojego miejsca. Jednak jego to nie interesowało. Wzrokiem odszukał miejsca gdzie powinien siedzieć Louis, jednak jego tam nie było. Zszedł ze sceny i ruszył na poszukiwania szatyna. Znalazł go na korytarzu. Siedział skulony pod ścianą i płakał.  
\- Lou – usiadł obok chłopaka, obejmując go ramieniem – Co się stało?  
\- Ja przepraszam Harry – pociągnął nosem wycierając łzy w policzków – Ja nie wiem, czemu tak zareagowałem, ale to…Ja nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj i…i ten taniec był tak niesamowity, tak bardzo pokazywał ciebie. To…to było…naprawdę piękne. A ja za toba tak cholernie tęsknie…  
\- To było dla ciebie.  
Louis podniósł głowę patrząc się z niedowierzaniem w zielone tęczówki.  
\- C-co ty…  
\- To było dla ciebie. Ten taniec, ta choreografia, to wszystko było z myślą o tobie. Kocham cię Lou i żałuję tych słów, które wtedy wypowiedziałem. Próbowałem cię odzyskać, ale mnie spławiałeś.  
\- Myślałem, że nauka tańca jest dla ciebie zwykłą zabawą i za niedługo ci się znudzi. A nie chciałem, żebyś ponownie łamał mi serca.  
\- Domyśliłem się. Dlatego postanowiłem wziąć udział w tym konkursie, aby pokazać, że naprawdę biorę to na poważnie. Wtedy gdy mnie spotkałeś w szkole po godzinach, ja ćwiczyłem.  
Oczy Louisa powiększyły się w jeszcze większym zaskoczeniu.  
\- Codziennie ćwiczyłem, aby ci zaimponować i ponownie mieć u ciebie szansę. Chociaż nie wiem, czy mi się udało. Masz teraz kogoś, prawda?  
\- Co?  
\- No ten brunet, Zayn. Codziennie razem wychodziliście.  
\- Ja i Zayn nie jesteśmy razem – zachichotał – To chłopak Liama. poznałem ich ze sobą.  
\- Oh…  
Harry dobrze znał Liama, był współlokatorem Lou. A więc Zayn wracał razem z szatynem, bo odwiedzał Payne.  
\- Harry odkąd się rozstaliśmy, nie miałem nikogo. Pomimo zerwania i kłótni, dalej kocham tylko ciebie.  
\- Ja ciebie też kocham – przysunął się bardziej do chłopaka i złączył ich usta.  
\- Harry! – oderwali się od siebie, kiedy usłyszeli irlandzki akcent. Niedaleko nich stał Niall z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy – Chodź zaraz ogłoszą wyniki.  
\- Idziemy – wstał, pomagając się podnieść Louisowi i ruszyli w stronę sali.  
\- Na pewno wygrasz, byłeś wspaniały – szatyn wtulił się w loczka.  
\- Już mi nie zależy, dostałem swoją nagrodę – uśmiechnął się cmokając niebieskookiego w policzek.


End file.
